The Raz Republic
Democracy: Republic. each island has an elected representative in the capital of Raz to overview and run all seven islands. Each individual island has its own minor senate elected from each town reporting to the capital of that island which has a separate leader from the one that goes to Olympus (The capital city). General Geography Most of the islands are temperate. However, due to an incident deep in the past, often believed to be due to the war of the Gods and the titans, Torrin Black is a desert of black sands with each settlements being built around the oasis. Albonaia is also warmer than the other islands tho this is likely due to the higher arcane presence in the air warming the island. In winter Lucumion has the harshest winters and it rains more frequently in Peruarya. Puteulanus Montis Due to the high concentration of Sapphire across the mountain's and the cliff faces, on the trains and boats to the island are greeted by a blue coast as if the sea grew into the sky. The land on the surface is only lightly sparked by a couple of farming communities. Most of the population of Puteulanus is inside the island itself as a mining subterranean community. The patron god of Puteulanus is Hades. The trains drive right into the mountain side and stops off at a couple of towns and cities and the capital city in the middle. For boats there is a couple of outside outposts which do have roads inside or outside the island. Zuul Zuul is a small, Mostly forrest country. its main trade to the other islands is timber and wildlife tho it is also the only land where the herbs used in druidic ritual can grow. The herbs and tree's responsible have been attempted to be grown in other lands but all attempts have failed. Leaving some to believe, some arcane or divine in nature force is on the island. The islands patron for this is Demeter. Raz Capital island and the largest of the seven islands, patron god being Zeus himself and the centre of all the trade routes of the islands. Due to the train lines all connected to the capital city, anything can be bought within it. The only place in this republic where this is possible. It is also here where the elected council men of each island resides in the parliament building. To the other islands they draft out the gold from the mines to be smithed and maintain the economy of the seven islands. Torrin Black Torrin Black is a mostly industrial island. most of the cities are run by warforged, shardminds and there makers as they forge the trains from Adamantium and mithril imported from the mines deep within the Puteulanus Monstis. It is also here where most of the higher level tournament equipment is forged, and most of the equipment before enchantment in Albonaia. Some cities have been restricted to only invites may entered, this is due to the experiments going on within the cities are considered too dangerous for most as it advances the technology of the seven islands. Patron God Hephestus. Lucunion Lucunion has the largest count and diversity of wildlife over the islands. resulting in much hunting over the fields, forests, mountains and caves. This gave it, its patron God Artemis, the goddess of the hunt. Lucunion also is the primary contributor of the larger monsters such as chimera's and dragons to the monster arena. Lucunion has guilds dedicated to understanding of the monsters and animals biology as well as species biology. Here is some of the potion brewery tho that is more spread across the islands. Its main contribution however is the clothes and fabrics woven from animal hides Albonaia Albonaia is the location of the scholars and the prestige magic guilds and universities of the seven islands. Many of the magic items of the island are enchanted here, as are the magical discoveries researched here, much like Torrin is used to advance the technology, it is Albonaia that advances the magic fields and understanding of the mind. Patron God Athena Peruarya Peruarya has long sweeping meadows with large rivers crossing over most of it. most of the horses across the kingdom, and all the Pegasus come from this island. All the islands individually have horses but they are faster on this, some of the clerics put this due to there Patron God, Poseidon is the horselord and gave it as a blessing to its people. The island is mostly farm communities with only one major city, its capital. The coastal cities are also the location where the finest of the ships across the archapelico are made. Capable of sea and river travel.